1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical implant and applicator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical mesh and an applicator for applying the surgical mesh across the surface of tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical meshes formed from degradable or non-degradable materials for use during both open and minimally invasive surgeries are known. These meshes are typically flat, fibrous material that a surgeon places over a defect, such as a tear in tissue, as reinforcement. The surgeon then secures the mesh in place with a surgical fastener, such as a staple, clip, tack, suture or the like.
This often requires multiple steps including insertion of the mesh into the operative site and positioning the mesh across the tear. Subsequently, a surgical fastener applier is inserted into the operative site to affix the surgical mesh to the tissue.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an applicator for applying surgical mesh to tissue. It is further desirable to provide a surgical repair device having an applicator containing a self-adhering surgical mesh to simultaneously apply and secure the surgical mesh to tissue.